descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
John Wright
John Wright is a Non-Force Sensitive Human Male who formerly served the Sith Empire as a Gunnery Chief in the Marines, primarily as a Special Forces Operative. John volunteered for an experiment that would take cybernetic enhancement to a new level to create the perfect soldier. He is the only son renown Imperial Major General Kyle Wright and his wife Sarah. What he was unaware of was that the experiment though genuine would take too great a price. John was murdered at the age of 28 and his body was reused in Project Phoenix, a secret project that erased the life of the soldier in question and recreated him as a Human/Cyborg Hybrid. Brought back to the life using science he could not identify, he escaped his captors and soon after learned of the deaths of his parents and his wife's suicide. He soon reunited with his old childhood friend Fallon deWinter and shortly after began a relationship with her based on his observations of the young girl's feelings towards him when they were younger. He began a career as a Mercenary and Information Broker and has spent a good deal of time looking for the creator of Project Phoenix, he recently purposed to Fallon deWinter and the two are due to be married. =Biography= Origins Born on Coruscant to Kyle and Reese Wright, little John grew up in a relatively well to do family. His father was a retired General of the Imperial Military and his mother was a political adviser to the the Grand Moff of the sector. Early on his life John had an affinity for sports and loved to go outside and play in the streets and would beg his parents to take him somewhere that he could play in the grass and actually rough house around without worry of hurting himself. thumb|left|General Kyle Wright One of his earliest memories was that of putting on his father's dogtags and officers cap and saying he wanted to be a soldier just like his father. John's mother tried to steer her only son away from such a dangerous profession and become a sports star, but once the boys mind was set it was set. In his younger years he met and was acquainted with Marcus Weaver and attended the mans wedding to Jezabel Bergen, the bride herself was very pregnant. Fallon Weaver would soon come into the world and at the age of ten John would help out with the baby and over the years he and the young Fallon had a close friendship, the two even using nicknames for each other, Johnny and Fallie respectively. Teenage Years thumb|right|Sarah Wright John grew into a handsome young man, and it became apparent he garnered a lot of female attention. He was the captain of his Grav-ball team and received decent grades despite a scandal in his school that showed some teachers passed their students just so they could play. John's work ethic however proved to be his saving grace. He began dating the head cheerleader Cameron Connolly in his junior year. It was in these high school years that John made the decision to enter the military right out of high school instead of pleas for him to enter a college instead. John would hear nothing of it though, he saw the military as a challenge and one he wanted to live up to. He only slowed down a bit to marry his high school sweetheart, Cameron in a private ceremony. thumb|left|Cameron Wright Still remaining relatively close to the Weaver's who were present at his going away party. He said goodbye lastly to Fallon and asked that she look after things while he was away, and told her he would write her when he had the chance to. Spending one last night with Cameron he set off to the Coruscant Military Base and began his training as a soldier. Training of a Soldier thumb|right|Operations Chief Royce Brady John received the rank of Private began training under Operations Chief Royce Brady. Brady was a hard ass but he was fair, he drilled discipline into the young man and was impressed by the young man's drive and determination. He was easily the best recruit of the bunch and excelled at using pretty much every weapon or explosive device they gave him. Recommended for the Special Forces program by Chief Brady, he began training in advanced weapons and tactics. By the time his training was over he was promoted to Lance Corporal and put into a squad of Special Forces soldiers known as the Vornskrs, known for their determination and ferocity to complete their mission. SpecOps Missions Rescue on Duro Their first task was the covert pick up of an Imperial Diplomat that was labeled to important to let die, with orders to bring him back alive or at least bring back the information he had. thumb|left|John executes a Drive-By, Duro John distinguished himself and proved to be a valuable asset to the team when he took the initiative and used an armored truck to take out a group of guards before they could take the Diplomat farther out of their reach and pulled out the diplomat with little problem. During this time he was also awarded his first medal, the Imperial Badge of Meritorious Service. First Recon on Thyferra His next mission saw himself and the Vornskrs being sent to Thyferra to gain information with the native species and disrupt any enemy access to the Bacta. When they got there though they discovered that things were much worse then they feared. Many of the native species had been abducted and take to a larger camp where they produced Bacta through slave labor. Deciding to try to liberate the natives the group went down into the camp to get as many as they could. The operate went smoothly until the team was discovered and a fire fight ensued and saw their squad leader get killed by a volley of shots. John himself took a shot to the leg as they tried to escape but by now the camp was on alert and ready to move out. John however had other plans as he pulled up a rocket launcher and fired the explosive shell into the camp hitting something that caused the explosion to expand beyond the normal blast radius. thumb|right|John improvises, Thyferra For his quick thinking and dedication to the mission he was awarded the Imperial Medal of Valor, the Heart of the Martyr for being wounded in the line of duty and was promoted to Gunnery Chief and made Squad leader. The Corellian Incident Refusing to hold off the next mission to Corellia, John left Medbay under his own power and joined his men on the way to Corellia. Fighting through the pain, a routine assignment became hell on the planet when terrorists attacked the capital and John and his group were right in the middle of it. He ordered his men into the capital and began hunting down the insurgents. thumb|left|John at the Corellian Incident Running into the burning capital building with no thought to his own safety, John located two people trapped by the fires and extracted both of them to safety before the fire could claim more victims. For his teams bravery and aiding their own forces they were all awarded the Corellia Bloodstripe Second-Class and for John's own gallantry in saving two important members of the Corellian Government, he was also rewarded the Corellian Bloodstripe First-Class for going above and beyond the call of duty. He was also awarded the Imperial Medallion of Service for his dedication to the Empire. =Deception and Death= Phoenix Reborn After 10 years of service in the Empire and collecting medal and award after award. John Wright was among the Men specifically picked to participate in a special project that would turn the man into the ultimate soldier. John was aware what type of procedure it was and the idea of continuing on with such an advantage was too good to pass up. thumb|right|Project Phoenix Med Lab He was chosen among them all and underwent the procedure as planned. But this is when it all went wrong. John did not wake up for a year, for all intents and purposes dead. Imperial soldiers raided the homestead of his parents and murdered both John's father and mother. Another group of soldiers had been sent to his own home but when they got their they only found the lifeless body of a woman who had killed herself. An entire year passed and the hero that was John Wright faded from memory. All the while Project Phoenix was going on in the shadows. Turning one man into a war machine, only the most advanced materials and technology was put into his design and when it was all over and done John was brought back to life only now.. he was much more then anyone could have imagined. Immediately rebelling and breaking free from his captors, John stole all he could and raided a computer database to understand what was going on. He remembered the procedure but what he had found though was more horrible then he could imagine. He was dead, his family all gone. Using every ounce of his resolve he was able to free himself and go into hiding on Coruscant. Finding Fallon deWinter thumb|left|Fallon deWinter Acclimating to what had been done to him, John found himself a fugitive. He was a man that had been dead for a year and pretty much everyone he cared about was dead and yet... there was at least one person left he knew still cared for him and vice versa. Finding his way to the Sah'c District, to the house of Fallon deWinter. The young girl answered the door and John began explaining what had happened to him and asked if he would be able to stay with her until he could get back on his feet. Fallon reacted as he thought she would, she found it hard to believe that he was alive but here he was in the flesh in front of her. Accepting her friend with open arms, she led him to the room he would be able to stay in but something unexpected happened that not even John could have seen it coming. Affection Long Overdue John fought against his thoughts but he couldn't keep them down. He pulled Fallon to him and kissed her passionately and the two shared their first sexual experience with one another. It was there that John learned something very new about Fallon, his old friend was a masochist. After this experience with one another John admitted that he loved Fallon and she returned the sentiment and the two began a romantic relationship with one another. John thought he would feel guilty, but something he discovered was that he didn't feel bad at all. He'd grieved, made his peace and now he looked to his future.. their future. thumb|right|John and Fallon sharing an intimate moment. =Moving on= New Life, New Job The Engagement =More Machine Now Than Man= Cybernetic Components John's body is predominately made up of Cybernetic parts though his internal organs are all natural. The goal of Project Phoenix was to create a soldier that had the strength, speed and intelligence of a droid and the creative thinking and innovation of a human being. Most of the Systems of his body have been enhanced to increase their efficiency and serve the function of making him appear normal as not to give his nature away. *Enhanced Skeletal system **Skeleton and muscles replaced with Mandalorian Iron Endoskeleton (Combat/Infiltration Hybrid Model) ***Superhuman Strength ***Superhuman Endurance *Enhanced Nervous System **Superhuman Reflexes **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Pain Threshold ***Suffers pain only in the moment, no lingering pain *Enhanced Brain **Installed with a Neural Net Processor (learning computer) **Increased Memory Capacity **Interfaces with Nervous system *Enhanced Heart **Supercharged to power his organic and cybernetic components **Increased rate of tissue regeneration *Enhanced Eyes **Optic nerves are wired to the CPU ***Tactical heads up display (Targeting, Information display, Tactical Analysis) Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Mercenary Category:Former Soldier Category:Cyborg Category:Human Category:Character Category:Adept Category:Non Force User Category:Information Broker Category:Epicanthix Category:Human/Epicanthix Hybrid Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Imperial Category:SpecOps Soldier Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Specialist Category:Coruscanti Category:Revived Character Category:Project Phoenix Experiment